Territorial Scent
by EnsorcelledReader
Summary: Awful title, better smut fic. Jake wakes up to the smell of Dirk in heat. Sex ensues, plus some possessive musings.


**_Notes:_** **_I like the a/b/o ideas, it's hard coming up with ideas for it though. This is my first attempt, so feel free to critique._**

Jake awoke to tension between his legs and the most wonderful, enticing smell filling his nostrils. Dirk was in heat. He was absentmindedly rutting against the blonde in his half asleep state. Thank god it was the weekend, they could spend the whole day making love. Jake forced himself to stop grinding against his sleeping boyfriend's ass. They may be in a relationship, but Jake learned that heat could hurt as well as please; sometimes from going without sex, sometimes from the sex itself. And it differed every time; best wait until Dirk gives the word, but the smell. Oh god, the smell. He smelled of oranges and musk, broadcasting his sexual availability, the longer they are together the more Jake has grown to savor the scent. It was more than that though, Dirk's scent had changed since they were first together.

The pheromone play between alphas and omegas was still being researched, but if Jake had to pinpoint it, it seemed that every time he knotted Dirk, the smell of him during the next heat cycle became harder to ignore. Even now, Jake had to force himself not rock against Dirk's hips. He needed to get away, but the soft neck, and gentle sleepy groan from the sleeping blonde was nearly unbearable. Shaking, Jake extracted himself from the bed, trying to separate himself from Dirk's delicious aroma until the blonde was awake. The first day of his heat had a tendency to make him tired, he needed rest more than sex right now…although sleep could resume after sex…no…god, that's it….he's going to have to talk to Dirk about this when his heat was over. He needs to not be in this situation.

The lithe form turned his bed, blankets falling away, revealing a naked torso and a prominent erection, a moist circle on the front of the underwear, no doubt he was probably slick and mildly swollen around back, the perfect conditions for marathon sex. Jake wasn't sure what had happened, but he was now at the edge of the bed, looking at the perfect, ready body. The flesh that begged to be touched and prodded by him. The skin that called for his caress and the pleasure only he could give. The neck, exposed and teasing him, showing him that wonderful little juncture that bruises so easily and makes Dirk clamp around him. Nipples hard already, just a little li- NO! No. He…can't….he can't. Jake was breathing hard, sweating more from his attempt at restraint than any arousal.

He practically threw himself out of the room, aching cock and a cold sweat. The scent of his lover following him, filling his thoughts, calling him back. Images of a beautifully rosy skin, large round eyes that begged, harder. Phantom sounds of Dirk screaming his name.

And back he went, he didn't even remember moving, but here he is again, moving towards the bed. A soft groan from his paramour's form, racing heart rate as he saw the male rub his eyes, starting to awaken.

Apparently, that was all Jake needed, because he's already on Dirk, sucking and nipping his neck, using every ounce of self-restraint to find out if his omega was too sensitive today. "Morning, love. God, you smell fantastic. How do you feel?"

Dirk was moaning at the small ministrations he was receiving, fire flowing through his veins, neurons firing, fueling the primal part of him. The part seeking nothing more than pleasure. "I need you."

Both were naked before either could blink. Jake testing his entrance with two fingers, making sure he wasn't so swollen that sex would hurt.

"OH GOD J~A~K~E~" a long, drawn out whine. Jake slid inside Dirk's well lubricated entrance, staying there for a moment, letting Dirk adjust. The prince moaning outright, "C'mon Jake, I'm ready. Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me. You feel so good Jake."

The moaning and position sparking a mild possessive aggression in the page. He pinned Dirk's hands to either side of his head. Biting that tempting and vulnerable piece of exposed skin. Teeth sinking down hard, Dirk convulsing against him, making sounds that only fueled the irrational possessive nature. "Fuck JAKE! LIKE THAT! AH! AH! Please- jus- I need- Ah! NNNNNMMMMnnnnnnnnnn-" Jake still hadn't moved inside him, Dirk was already close though. Hair a mess and dazed expression, complete vulnerability, their eyes met just before Jake leaned down. The wild forest showing just how predatory he can be during times like this.

"Come." Growled the alpha in his ear. And Dirk was done, white hot liquid spurted across his stomach and he felt himself clamp until Jake's dick. The feeling so intense, his vision whiting out.

The brunette watched Dirk through his orgasm. A strange feeling of reassurance and power flooding him. Dirk was his, only his. He began languid thrusts breathing the pheromones in deeply, they changed from last time, they definitely changed. It was like Dirk's smell was invading him, instructing him how to handle the prince in his current state. It also smelled like ….like….intimate haze was crowding his senses. On the tip of his tongue. He knows what this difference is, he likes it, it's familiar. Orgasm cleared his mind and as somewhat rational thought re-entered his mind and Dirk tucked under his chin; hair nearly dry, the scent remained. Dirk's body was tailoring itself to Jake, mimicking part of his own scent. Like Dirk's body was saying "I'm yours." There was still an underlying smell of adaptability though, like if Dirk left, someone could erase Jake's claim. The thought reignited that territorial aggression, sucking the forming bruise on his lover's neck as Dirk moaned, shaking, he was going to be really needy this time. Good, Jake was feeling needy himself.

"Please…" A quiet needy whisper, the blonde already hard again.

"You're mine." Jake whispered in a dangerously seductive and dominating tone.

"Yours, all yours."

"I want to knot you again."

Dirk moaned lowly, "Please, please do that. Knot me, claim me, anything you want Jake."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Jake held Dirk close, taking one of his legs, and placing it on his own hip. Directing his dick back into Dirk's warmth, groaning a little at the needy little whimper his boyfriend made.

"Do everything I say."

"Yes." Sobbed Dirk.

Jake entered him thrusting with a leisure pace, kissing Dirk, telling him when to arch his back. The alpha's form of clinginess showing in his actions; licking the omega's nipples to make him moan, squeezing his ass, biting the other side of his neck for good measure. As Jake felt Dirk's climax building he waited until the blonde was on the precipice before allowing the knot to form, abusing Dirk's prostate as he felt delicious friction on his tip, climaxing together.

The two laid there for a long time, waiting for Jake's dick to deflate enough for him to pull out. Long moments of eye contact were punctuated with sweet kisses and Jake checking in. "You feel okay?" absent minded rubbing of Dirk's arm as chapped lips kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, I feel really good." Dirk's face little more than a dreamy sated smile.

"You smell good."

"You smell good too."

Jake submitted to his overwhelming urge to nuzzle Dirk, little licks where he could reach. A dawning soon sank in. He couldn't let Dirk go, ever. Once this heat was over, he was shopping for a ring. Dirk had most of his scent. He needed Jake's name too.


End file.
